What Lies Within
by Beywriter
Summary: Kai has decided to give the team some time off. Max proposes camping in America to which most agree to. It seems an ordinary first night of laughing and telling stories until they go to bed exhausted from Jetlag.
1. An Ordinary Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 **Warning: The following contains scenes of violence which some may find upsetting.**

 **W hat Lies Within  
**

 **A n Ordinary Night**

Kai had suggested a team break, after winning the third tournament and working hard to restore the BBA after Boris's madness had been stopped again.  
Max had suggested camping in the American wilderness, Tyson and Ray agreed with Kenny reluctantly agreeing. It would help get them away from everything and unwind. Exactly what they needed after a few months of hard work. Kai hadn't accepted Voltaire's money, he didn't need it but had access to it. He organised a private jet and the correct and required paperwork. A week later they were on their way to the US where they'd spend a week at a camp in the outback.

Once they had arrived they went to a store to buy the right equipment and with Kai's cards this was easier than getting Tyson to stop eating.  
"Kenny...put back the bug spray," Kai said. Kenny was struggling to carry several cans of bug spray.

"B...but Kai...!" Kenny protested.

"Fine...three bottles, just because I have money doesn't mean I'll spend it on any crap but put the other bottles back," he said walking away.  
"Why do I have to babysit these children...?"

"I hope you don't count me as a child," Ray said holding three tents walking up behind him.

Kai turned to face Ray, surprised at the his appearance, he saw what Ray held.  
"Are they one or two people?" changing the topic.

"Two, that okay?" he asked.

"As long as I don't have to share with Tyson," Kai responded.

They collected the camping gear which comprised of the usual, tents, bug spray, camping stove and gas, food with padlocks to prevent Tyson stealing, sleeping bags, torches, lanterns and batteries, maps and waterproofs with boots as well as fold up chairs, a camp kitchen, water bottles and plastic plates, Kai had also bought a satellite phone as regular cell phones wouldn't work.

It took an hour to drive to the camp and when they got to the site they found the whole place deserted. It looked like it had been deserted for a while.  
"Kind of spooky," Tyson said taking his bag out of the back of the minibus.

"Look at it this way, no other people for us to disturb or likewise," Ray said taking his duffel out and shouldering it.

"Anyone want to help with the tents?" Max asked taking one out of the back.

"Sure, I never put one up but I probably could," Ray said taking another one out of the back.

It took half an hour or so to put the tents up with Max and Ray working together with Kenny reading the instructions. Kai and Tyson were unpacking the minibus before it drove away leaving them alone in the wilderness.

For Kai, the silence and loneliness of the place was perfect. It reminded him of the camp they had gone to to train with the other teams except more quiet, apart from Tyson the resident loud mouth. Ray almost felt at home having grown up in the Chinese wilderness. Tyson and Max being both city boys with little forest experience except for their team events and the odd family event through the years were enjoying it and Kenny, Kenny was barely surviving, complaining he had nowhere to charge his electronics which Kai flat out ignored leaving the camp behind.

The first day had gone without a hitch and now the sun had set, they sat around a camp fire and Max was introducing them to toasted marshmallows and the awesomeness that was S'mores. It was a clear cool night with a half moon casting feint shadows.

"Okay, okay...now who wants to tell ghost stories," Max said putting down his soda can.

Silence fell over them apart from the crackling fire.  
"I'll go, might as well get this over with," Kai said which surprised them.

"A ghost story from Kai? I doubt I'll be able to sleep again," Tyson said.

Kai ignored the comment and started.

"Probably...this is from the Abbey...a lot of fucked up things happened there...kids went in, kids didn't come out...hell, you saw what happened to Alexander. When I went down there he was locked in a cell." Kai paused.  
"Now, there were rumors which were to some extent proved true that they were able to torture Bitbeasts, even some of the kids said they heard Bitbeasts had even been killed..."

"Kill a Bitbeast? Is that even possible?" Tyson asked seeming convinced and suspicious. "Are you making this up as you go along? I'm not scared yet."

"I'd ask Matilda about that one Tyson," Kenny responded.

"The guards didn't have control over us as they thought, we weren't stupid...others said they heard disturbing sounds in the nights, screams, roars that didn't sound like it had been made by anything living...Some nights others would sneak into the depths of the Abbey, some never came back, some reported seeing horribly deformed Bitbeast like creatures wailing and howling...some said they saw the ghosts of other kids that had died in the walls, two claimed they saw a friend that had gone missing only two days earlier during a round of cybernetic experiments. His body was mutated, face fixed in perpetual agony...they turned and ran, even heard guards saying they've seen some disturbing things, guards have even been known to break down themselves...it's too fucked up even for them, it's said even now people don't go near the Abbey, it's closed up now, people claim the place is haunted, seeing ghostly spectres at the windows and disembodied screams and howls, the team would back me up if they were hear, Tala says he saw one of them."

Kai had stopped speaking letting silence fill over the group and slightly the wind picked up lapping at the flames for a moment before calming to a gently breeze.  
"Who wants to go next?" Kai asked.

"I'll go," Max said shifting to get comfy and cleared his throat.

"I heard of a lumber mill, it was owned by two brothers, they were liked by everyone and everything. When he was digging for a new building one of the brothers found ancient buried artefacts worth millions. He knew he'd have to share it with his brother and he didn't want to. So one evening once he was sure he had been seen by other people away from the mill he snuck back and as his brother was finishing up at night and he pushed his brother onto the saw killing him almost instantly...It was a year later almost to the day the other brother was no longer living at the lumber mill having gotten rich from the find when he heard a strange noise from his house's basement...it sounded like a saw and when he went down to the basement it was exactly like it was that night. Slowly he approached the ghostly saw and without warning a hand slapped his back forcing him onto the saw which cut him to pieces..."

"Nice story," Tyson said. "But I've got one far worse...I heard that five years ago...or was it in the nineties, it was at our school, a girl died in a horrible accident, she fell down stairs and broke her neck, she was pushed and with her dying breath she cursed those who had tormented her and a week later those who had tormented her started dying in horrible accidents. After investigations they found out it was her best friend who spoke with the dead girl's voice, she had no idea what she had done and committed suicide several days later through mental anguish, believing herself dangerous...it's said their ghosts wander the first floor to this day and janitors have seen them, even students working into the evening claim to feel an uneasy pain around their neck where the girl died." Tyson stopped and looked at the group, Kai didn't look freaked but Tyson assumed he was.

Tyson allowed for a dramatic silence to fill the group and after a moment of silence Ray finally broke it. "Pretty good story Tyson, but nothing compared to this one," Ray said smirking.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Tyson replied sticking his tongue out.

"Where I come from we did this all the time. About seven hundred years ago when little was known about Bitbeasts, they were revered almost God like, Shrines were set up to worship these Gods. People feared them, people hated them, people worshiped them. I read a story about a man seeking ultimate power and prayed at a Shrine to an ancient and powerful Bitbeast who appeared before him and told him to seek an Orb of ultimate power and return to the Shrine and he will get his wish. The man searched for ten years before finding and stealing the Orb from a Monk and took the Orb for himself. When the Bitbeast learned he had been deceived he went wild with rage hunting for the man and slaughtered the man when he had been found. The man dropped the Orb where it remains with his body today, his soul forced to guard the Orb for eternity. Anyone who ever came close would have their life force drained as the man's tortured soul attempts to gain power to free itself from its curse."

Silence fell over them and the wind picked up licking the flames once more.

"Not bad, not bad Ray, okay, Chief have you got one, you're last, dude?" Tyson asked looking at Kenny who unlike Kai seemed freaked out.

"I have one...I read online that a guy bought a second hand computer...its previous owner was pretty much unknown...It worked fine for several weeks before acting weird, freezing, rebooting, he checked for viruses but there wasn't anything. One day he had been playing games on it until the screen went white. He started banging on the screen until his hand vanished into it. Slowly his whole body was pulled inside and the computer shut down. The guy was never seen or heard from again. Some say that on dark nights when you have a blank screen saver his face appears on the screen. The rumor has it that those who see his face vanish...As for the computer itself? It mysteriously vanished several days later, no authority took it. It just vanished...the rumor also states anyone who finds the computer will get sucked into it and trap people online too." Kenny stopped.

"S...sorry, that was bad," Kenny said blushing slightly.

"Nah, it's fine, should have known it'd be something to do with computers," Tyson responded patting him on his back.

"It's so peaceful out here," Tyson said looking up at the almost clear night. A half moon hung in the sky above them casting eerie shadows. Ray put more wood on the fire poking it with a stick before tossing it into the flames.

Max yawned out loud taking them by surprise. "Man I'm tired."

"It's the jetlag," Kenny said. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Just a little longer, I'm enjoying myself...I think this is going to be the best vacation ever...!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the start of my annual Halloween upload!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	2. Fear of Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 **W hat Lies Within  
**

 **F ear of Evil**

They talked to around ten, they were tired after jetlag and headed to bed.  
For about four hours they slept until a freak unexpected storm rained down on them. For a awhile their tents held but one by one they gave out and were blown away.

"RAY, MAX, KAI, KENNY!" Tyson shouted the wind blowing. He couldn't see anything, he shielded his face from the elements. He walked aimlessly.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Ray shouted unable to hear the others. His enhanced senses were as useless against this weather.

"YOU GUYS?!" Kenny shouted. They were all heading away from each other. The storm seemed to increase in intensity before dropping and the rain stopping giving them back their visibility and hearing.

"Where, where am I?" Max asked looking around to see no sign of the camp or the rest of the team.

"This...is not good," Kai said looking around. He couldn't see anything.

Ray started looking around and listening, narrowing his eyes to focus his vision.  
"Where is everyone?" he said to himself. "GUYS?! HELLO!?" he shouted. There was no response, he looked down to check for footprints but only saw his. He was good at tracking but there was nothing to track except his own footprints so he decided to back track and hopefully find them.

Each of them started wandering aimlessly. No sign of any of them. They were freaking out, even Kai but he kept it well hidden.

Kai had lost track of how long he had been walking. He didn't know how long it would take till he found one of them although he got a feeling he was being watched but he wasn't sure from where. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" he shouted but there was no response. "RAY? KENNY?" He had no idea he was walking completely in the wrong direction.

Max was sure something was near, around him? "Man this is freaky." He was still tired from lack of sleep. Everything was eerily quiet. He couldn't hear or see anyone, how could they have gotten separated so easily, Tyson was right by him. Could they have walked off in different directions? Max slowly became sure he was being stalked by something. He stopped dead when he heard something behind him, it felt like a foot hitting dried leaves. "Shit...what was that? RAY? TYSON?...KAI?" Silence. Nothing responded but this time the same noise was in front of him several feet away. Was it some kind of mountain lion?

Keeping low and using his vision to find any kind of evidence of the others Ray looked around, listening intensely until he came across their camp site. It was totally destroyed, only one of the tents were remaining and that was collapsed. The supplies were scattered around. "Flashlight," he said to himself and searched around. He checked several boxes of supplies until he finally found them but they were broken and unusable apart from one he couldn't test since the plastic front was smashed and the bulb inside broken. Using his enhanced vision which was poor in the now clear sky with a crescent moon high above he opened up the torch and unscrewed the bulb and did the same with another torch and replaced it, he had no idea if it would work.

Ray closed the front of the flashlight and switched it on. He had never really dealt with electronics before. The light flickered slightly but it worked occasionally dying. He scanned the camp looking for footprints and without warning got the feeling he was in intense danger. Turning off the torch he got down onto his knees and crouched. "I will have your soul," a voice echoed before being carried away by the wind.

"What?" he said standing up when a force pushed him sending him back a couple of feet, in the fall he accidentally lost grip on the torch. Next he felt what felt like hands close around his neck and started choking him. There was nothing there, he couldn't fight back. It continued until he thought he'd pass out but moments that felt like hours passed and the hands released. Ray coughed looking around.

"I will have your soul..." the winds dropped. Ray slowly got to his feet when he caught his breath and retrieved the torch. The front end looked like it had been squeezed and crushed, it was broken.

Tyson was totally lost and freaking out. Without warning he felt himself surrounded. He broke out into a terrified run but it stayed with him. "Race you...winner dies...why were you so mean to me? What did I do to you?"

Tyson stopped and looked around, freaked out. The voice sounded like a girl's.

"I'll push you...like you did to me," another said.

Max had stopped hearing a ghostly noise. It almost sounded like a saw. It got louder and louder until he felt a piecing pain in his right arm. It was heavily bleeding. "AAAGH!" he shouted in pain. The noise got quieter before getting louder again followed this time by manic laughter. All Max could do was break out in a run, his left hand cupping his wound.

"WHY DID YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME, KAAAAI!" Kai took several steps back hearing the ghostly screams surrounding him. He had never been so scared before in his life.

"I TRUSTED YOU, YOU KILLED ME!" Kai had no idea who it was talking about. "THEY MUTILATED ME!"

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THEM, NOW LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO US!" another voice said right by his left ear making him stagger forwards and fall to the ground. Ahead was a silhouette of someone of around ten years old, about his age when he was at the Abbey. The figure had no right arm or right leg and as it came into focus, had no right eye instead had blood and what looked like wiring coming out of it. The same for his arm and leg.

Kenny saw something flying at him from the distance. "YOUR LIFE IS FOREFITT!" It looked like a man flying towards him and Kenny dived out of the way. When he landed he felt himself being pulled into the earth below. Quickly thinking despite the fog of fear and exhaustion he got up pulling his limbs free and ran.

Max continued running, his side ached from the stitch. The noise of a blade getting louder and louder. He noticed something out of the corner of his right eye towards his leg and more pain followed by laughter. "IT'S ALL MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"YOU STOLE THE ORB...I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR DISOBEDIENCE...MAKE YOU MINE TO GUARD THE ORB...FOREVER!" Ray faced down a shadowed Bitbeast. He wondered if Driger could help but before he could do anything it lashed out making him jump up into a branch. With a powerful swipe, the trunk below shattered into tiny pieces. Ray quickly leaped from one tree to the next and down into the grass keeping low and still. It seemed to wander off in another direction.

After two minutes of silently waiting, breathing quietly he stood up. "What? That sounded like..."

"FOUND YOU! THINK YOU CAN KEEP THE ORB TO YOURSELF? I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR FOOLISH MISTAKE!"

"Crap!" he said breaking off into a run. The massive figure smashing into the surrounding trees and fauna. There seemed to be no escape from this mysterious foe attacking him. He had to think fast, he pulled Driger out of his pocket. "COME OUT DRIGER!" he shouted.

The Bitbeast appeared at his Master's call. "Get this thing off my tail!" Driger roared into action and attempted to attack although its powerful large paws passed right through. Ray saw this looking over his right shoulder as he ran. Quickly he turned his attention to ahead dodging the trees as Driger failed again and again to do any sort of damage or even make contact.

"You killed me, I kill you...I think that's fair...don't you?" the girl said innocently as she lashed out with razor sharp fingernails.

"I didn't hurt anyone...she made me do it...I told them...but I did it...and I LIKED DOING IT!" the other said. They both wore tattered like school uniforms as they approached Tyson who was freaking out.

"What...who...I didn't hurt anyone!" Tyson said as they approached. With little warning they lunged at him but Tyson dodged out of the way although one of them caught his arm with their sharp nails cutting into his shirt and into his skin drawing a small amount of blood.

"Trusted, trusted, trusted, trusted, trusted...!" the voice said as it chased Kai. He had no option to run from the voices which include agonising screams of pure pain and other disturbing words. "No, please, please, I'm be..AAAAH!" "STOP, IT HURTS, PLEASE!" Kai had never been so freaked out. They were endless and he was getting more and more exhausted form the running.

Author notes

Beywriter: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! What could possibly be chasing them?


	3. Enemy of Yourself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 **W hat Lies Within  
**

 **E nemy of Yourself**

Kenny's feet sank into almost invisible quicksand each time he took a step like he was being pulled in. "GUYS, HELP!" he shouted. No one could help or hear him. He was totally alone.

The mysterious girls had gone leaving Tyson with the wound. "Damn that stings," he said looking around and a noise met his hears. It almost sounded like Max. "MAX...MAXIE!"

"Nobody can help you, you're as helpless as I was," it was followed by an almost mischievous laughter.

"Get away from me!" Tyson shouted.

"We'll be together, together forever," the second girl said, her voice in the surrounding area. "Together forever...together forever." Tyson turned and bolted to where he thought he heard Max. This was bad. He wanted to get out and he wanted to get out NOW!

"TYSON, RAY, KAI, KENNY!" Max shouted. No one was around apart from the sound of the saw all around. The smell of blood met his nose making him wince. "Aww, that stinks." He covered his nose as he stepped and looked down seeing what was causing the smell. Blood covered the floor. "Wha?" The sound of sawing echoed all around him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Max shouted desperate to get away. The sound was getting deep into his head. He had to get out of here and he started running desperately ignoring the blood all around. Out of the cloud ahead appeared a circular saw buzzing at full speed. He was mere seconds away from falling onto it. "AH!" he shouted leaping to the right and falling covering himself in the blood.

The saw started moving towards him but the blond got up and started running away. Tears steamed down his cheeks "HELP, PLEASE HELP! ANYONE HELP!"

"I WILL HAVE THE ORB, YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DECEPTION. NOBODY DARES TO DEFY ME YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Ray felt the breeze of the "claws" swiping at him. Driger had been unsuccessful. Whatever was chasing him wasn't normal. He had ran further and faster than he had for along time. Jumping wasn't an option any more, his legs were aching and exhausted. Ray knew he couldn't run for much longer and then, it was game over. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T HAVE AN ORB!"

"LIES, LIES, LIES, LIES, HUMAN YOU LIE TO YOUR GOD?" it spat back at him and Ray remembered. The story he told. It was about a man with an Orb. Through the fog of his exhaustion and panic he had forgotten. If he wasn't running for his life he'd have tried to figure it out more. Did something hear his story and was now using it to hunt him down?

Kai was running, he had no idea what to do. He was being chased by what looked like kids after going through horrible mutilating surgery. There was nowhere to hide. Nothing to do. He was being pursued by images of his past. "BORIS WILL GET YOU, BORIS WILL GET YOU, BORIS WILL GET YOU...!" the voices chanted. This scared him even more. Kai was still tired from his short night and with the jetlag. He didn't know what to do apart from run but he was soon running out of strength and stamina. Like Ray he could run but he couldn't run forever.

Max was now being chased by circular saws flying past him. The blood he had fell in now had mysteriously vanished but that was the least of his worries. The saws were VERY real as they cut into his arms and legs leaving bleeding wounds. The pain was beyond what he could handle. It was too much. The blond continued to scream out for help hoping someone or the others would find and help him. He didn't think the others would be going through the same peril that he was. He was running in random lines and circles, slowly moving away from the camp they had set up, desperate to escape the imminent threat. "HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP!"

"GUYS, ANYONE?!" Kenny shouted, his shoes continued to sink down into the ground when he stepped but now it started to get faster and faster meaning with each step his shoes sank deeper meaning he had to run faster. Climbing wasn't one of his strong areas. The ground felt almost bog like under foot getting more and more wet. "HELP, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!" Like the others he was getting more and more desperate.

Tyson was exhausted. He couldn't keep running. He fell down panting. This was it. "HELP, SOMEONE, PLEASE, HELP ME!" he said crying out desperate for any sign of help. Slowly the aura surrounded him. He felt pain as what felt like sharp fingernails cut into his skin drawing blood over him. Tyson was powerless to prevent this. Was this it? Was he about to die?

"ANYONE THERE?" Tyson heard. It sounded like Kai. Was it Kai?

"KAI!" he said struggling to his feet and moving off. "KAI!" he shouted again and he heard the voice.

"You can run but you can't escape your fate," she said laughing. The other joined in as well.

"Run Rabbit-chan," she said.

Ahead Tyson saw what looked like Kai and he ran towards the figure but it turned out to be one of the girls. They grabbed and yanked him down. "Game over, Rabbit-chan," she said laughing as the pain started but this time deeper and deeper. The pain was excruciating and he screamed out in pure agony as the fingers dug into him. His blood leaked out staining the green ground as they ripped him open until finally he drew his last breath.

Ray's legs were aching too badly. He was slowing down and the entity caught up. It swiped at his back ripping his back and pony tail making him scream. He lost his footing and rolled over in time to see ghostly claws and fangs lunging at him. The fangs locked around his neck ripping as the claws started slashing and ripping. For several seconds before he died were the longest he ever experienced. His final words were a blood chilling scream of agony. Lying next to him was an orb formed from the ghostly mist.

Max was running, flying saws went past him cutting into his limbs. He was able to dodge the larger ones flying at his body by periodically looking over his shoulder. Then ahead, a glimmer of hope. What looked like headlights on a road. Why would someone be driving out here in the middle of nowhere? He'd have thought this if he wasn't under attack. Max ran to the road hoping he'd be able to get their attention although right at the edge of the road he had ignored the larger saws. Two large saws cut right through his body sending a shower of blood over the front of the car which was breaking, the driver having seen Max.

"Trusted...trusted...trusted," the voices said over and over. Kai was loosing it. He was loosing his mind. Without warning he felt like he was being grabbed from behind and pulled back. Kai struggled and his vision changed looking like he was in an operating theatre and he was lying on a surgical table. Kai's eyes met Boris's. Two surgeons stood over him looking down at him, he was sure he recognised the faces as they didn't even wear masks.

"Begin," Boris said and they brought in circular saws and they began sawing off his limbs making him scream in pain. "Kai, after this, if you survive, you will be the ultimate Beyblader, your human limbs cannot cope with the tasks of your soon to be cybernetic brain." Kai felt his arms and legs being cut through even though they really were still there. The surgeons began attaching the new limbs and Kai screamed out in pure agony as they were almost bolted on and finally his heart, despite being healthy, gave out. Kai's struggling stopped.

"GUYS, HELP, SOMEONE, HELP!" Kenny shouted before tripping on a hidden root. Before he could even try and get up he felt himself being sucked down below. He felt the cold, wet earth surrounding him and squashing him as he was sucked lower and lower into the earth although still on the surface. To him he was drowning in a sea of mud and dirt. He couldn't breathe or even speak, it was all too much.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine...!" Kenny was smothered by the thick wet earth he had been trapped in. It was slow and agonizing. The words ran through his head over and over again as he succumbed to the lack of oxygen despite in reality nothing was clogging his mouth or lungs.

Silence fell on the plains and slowly the clouds and fog slid away. The unseen evil vanishing into the night, waiting to prey on more innocents. Thanks to Max's brutal death it was known about almost instantly. The driver had in fact been a warden doing rounds looking out for forest fires. Park rangers had waited until there was decent light before looking for the others and they found gruesome sights. The news was reported around the world, the bodies of Kai, Ray, Kenny and Tyson were taken back to their respective countries for burial. The world was saddened by the mysterious deaths. It was decided animals could not have caused the injuries nor themselves or a human for that fact. The final ruling was of an open verdict.

Two years later to the exact date another group of teens sat around a camp fire under a bright moon. They told ghost stories of what had happened two years earlier and the breeze slowly picked up...

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the usual Halloween fic, I have a lot of inner Demons, right? Also I wanted the thing to be as anonymous as possible. What's more scary than fear of the unknown?

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


End file.
